Captured
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When Natsu gets captured and placed into a bad situation for 5 years the guild have to find him and has to rehiblitate him so he is back to who he once was.
1. Chapter 1

I had been seeping when it happened.

My hands were bound together behind me. My knees and ankles were also bound together not allowing me to move. A gag went in my mouth and a blindfold on my eyes. Something wrapped around my chest holding my arms in place.

I heard shuffling and then voices. "Alright load him up we got three more pick ups here than we are done. And don't forget keep the blanketed on him and put water on it continuously just in case."

As he said this I felt a large dripping wet blanket surround my body and any on my firebase ideas went out the window. I struggled best I could trying to make the man that was so carrying me let go.

"He is way lighter than I would have thought." The man said close to my ears and I flinched as the other three or so laughed.

"Well don't get used to it two others are going to be very heavy. I mean iron and lighting are of as light as fire and air." The first man said and I guess he was the leader.

Fire lighting air and iron? I thought to myself then it hit me. Me laxus Wendy and gajeel! Shit! I start struggling even more when I heard the opening of a cage door.

Soon I was thrown into a cage and had more water dumped on me before I herd it looked closed.

I listened closely and heard a voice over a radio system.

"We got the fire dragon slayer who's next?" The leader in the groupe asked and a gruff woman's voice answered.(A/N: A Russian accent but they don't have Russia so they don't know.)

"We won't be needing iron or the sky girl or the lighting fire should get us even more than those three companies just make sure that water is the only thing that touches him." She spoke with a heavy accent that I didn't recognize at all.

"Alright." He replied and I heard a chorus of sighs in relief.

"Oh thank god! I really didn't want to wake up a S-ClaSs wizard even if we bound him with rubber and anti magic seals I still think he would get AWay!" A man said with a sigh of relief and that the vehicle started to move.

I instantly went limb and started groaning as my stomach did flips. They must have expected me to get motion sickness cause I felt the gag be removed and the floor under me in the what I figure is a flat bed truck move. I was able to than puke out the bottom of the tuck.

What felt like days may have only been a few burs before the truck finally stopped. The floor underneath me a spur ack I and another bucket of water was through on me. This time I felt the entire cage being lifted out of the truck and being put on the ground.

"Let me go!" I shut horsley before they could put the gag back on me. "Let me go! Right now!"

"Yeah I don't think so selling you will bring in such a great price." The leader said with a broad shrug.

"Selling?!" I repeat horrified.

"Yes the Salamander of fairy tail should bring in a big buck." The second man said deviously.

They opened the door to the cage and dragged me out wrapping a collar around my neck and cutin my feet free enough to walk but barely.

They lead me into a large building and into a large room full of people and rich looking people. A man in a suit on the stage I was lead to pointed to me saying.

"Natsu Dragneel. Fire dragon slayer of fairy tail. Strong and hard to break. Bids start at a thousand jewels." The man said as hants shut up. Soon it was at almost 20 million jewels cons it was still going strong.

It was another 10 minutes before the last bid was called at 50 million jewels by a man in a suit who payed in cash taking the Lead my captures placed on my neck.

"Come with me boy. My boss wanted you so he gets you." He said and dragged me to a black limo.

And thus from that day I became people's property. I spent 5 years with 20 owners because no one could break me so they just kept selling me to earn money off me.

I have finally broken losing the hope that fairy tail would save me from my 18th master who burned my guild mark off.

5 years later.

A man with a hat sunglasses and a long trench coat entered the building looking for a particular piece. He had come to this actuation when a rumor about what he was looking for got to him and the others who were trying to receive the work as well.

When what he cas looking for came out on stage finally he had to hold himself back at the sight.

A pink haired boy was lead out on a leash. His dead onyx colored eyes looked around the room with fear. He started to shake and curl up into a ball to get away for the prying eyes.

When the bidding started he bid enough to knock out the competition and got the boy. At the end of the auction he claimed his prize.

The man a led up to the cages of slaves and count the pink haired one that he bought cowering in the farthest corner of the cage trying to get away from life itself.

The man noticed something off and looked for a worker there the manager of the captives.

"Excuses me I payed for the pink haired one over there tonight and I was informed that he came with a scarf and dragons slayer magic, but I don't see the scarf do you by any chance know where that is?" He asked he had never gone to an auction before so he was new at this.

"As yes that particular purchase did at one point come with a scarf but that item has been sold separately from the original peace for control reasons. Take away scarf and you have a play thing that has a lot of energy and dose as told to get scarf back. Give scarf and you get an unresponsive slave." The man said since it was his job to know the items it was both good and back news for the stranger.

"Can I purchase the scarf?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

"Of course. It's only twenty jewels." The man said obviously not knowing the most important thing about the boy. Never mess with the scarf Igneel gave him.

"Alright." The stranger said and pulled out the money handing it to the man who went to retrieve the scarf immediately. The stranger walked up to his prizes cage and took out the leash for it and opened the door pulling him out by the red collar on his neck and hooking the leash to the hook.

The boy looked up with fear in his eyes and then looked at the ground crawling on all fours when the stranger began to walk away leash in hand. The actioner soon brought the scarf out and the stranger was gone.

When they left the building the stranger let out a disgusted sigh and tried to shake away the filthy feeling he had from the place.

"Oh god I never want to do that again. You hear me never get captured ever again!" The man shouted at the slave who cowered and bowed trying to get as small as he possibly could.

"Oh come on no fight? Really? You can scent me right you know who I am right?" The stranger said as a car pulled up and a red haired women jumped out.

"Gray! You got him good job!" She said with a sigh of relief patting him on the back.

"Yeah I did even got the scarf now that was fun apparently the two were sold separately, Erza. He had even separated from his scarf that's just wrong." Gray said as Erza examined the boy they had been searching for since he got captured five years ago without a sign.

She looked at his wrists and found the anti magic bracelets.

"That not all he's lost check out his bracelets." She said and Gray did and shattering the bits of metal around his wrists.

"Natsu come back to fairy tail with us we have been looking for you for five years come home we all missed you and never stopped looking for you." She said trying to get the dull expression out of his eyes.

He looked up to her fear in his glazed over eyes. He opened his mouth then shut it again out of pure fear he shrunk into the ground again.

"He's so thin. We need to get food into him. Let's get him to the guild as soon as possible." Erza said and picked Natsu up with very little resistance from the boy who just froze against the chest plate she always wore. Placing him on a seat in the car Gray sat across from him and Erza in the drivers seat. The scarf on Gray's lap.

Natsu looked around nervously and slid to the floor of the car and curled up as the car started up and drove gray noticed his motion sickness never acted up once not even a change of color in Natsu skin or a cold sweat.

Gray reached over and removed the collar that Natsu had been wearing and put a new shirt on him that was smaller than his original that should have fit perfectly but since Natsu was so skinny his normal sized shirt never fit right.

Natsu looked up at Gray and gave a slight sniff when he found Gray without a shirt on. Natsu gave a flicker of recognition in his eyes and curled up at Gray's feet and fell asleep a small tear running down his cheek.

They soon arrived at the guild building and a crowd of people met them tears of joy streaming and cheers were elicited from the crowd as Natsu stepped out of the car only to his behind Gray with a squeak. He bowed his head and tried to lower himself to the ground without being noticed.

"Natsu has been in a bad situation for the past five years please treat him as though he never left. Go about your normal activities and only greet him if he greets you first. And don't yell at him or start a fight we don't know what will happen." Erza told the crowd who all nodded and went back inside leaving a cowering Natsu behind gray and Erza.

"He seems really attached to you right now." Erza pointed out as they entered the hall Gray still holding the scarf and Natsu crawling in behind them remembering his training and stoking to Gray like an annoying piece of gum.

"Maybe..." Gray said and knelt down to give Natsu his scarf back. "Here you go flae brain."

Natsu looked to the scarf than to Gray and gingerly touched it but took his hand away again like it burned him.

"Go on take it if you want it." Gray said sitting down so he could wait patiently for natsu to take the scarf.

Natsu looked at the scarf with hope and reached out to touch it again feeling the material carefully and took the end scouting closer to Gray. He than used a speed that not even Jet could keep up with any grabbed the scarf and ran to a corner under a empty table with benches and very little room to get at him or see him.

Gray was hurt that Natsu ran but he got up and left him alone to shove his face into the scaly material and have a small moment of peace.

"Natsu..." Erza said reaching out for the boy.

"Leave him. I was told that the scarf was actually used as a weapon against him. They took it away and did dangerous things to him than there was a small chance he would get it back at all." Gray said not knowing what Natsu had gone through to get this way in only 5 years.

"Where will he stay? He can't be left alone." Erza said to the master.

"He should stay in the infirmary for a while than we will think of another place for him to go." The master said calmly. He had been sitting on the counter drinking when the two had started talking. They watched Natsu carefully making sure he was safe.

"Do you think he could handle that? He may be better at someone's house." Erza said knowing how much he likes gray at this point in time and was hoping to get Natsu to live with Gray.

"We will try for a few days that's all. I just want to see how he interacts with others for a while if he can't handle it than he will go live with Gray." The master said and gray stared at the master.

"What?! No way! He can't live with me!" Gray said in a frustrated tone.

"Why not?" The master asked calmly.

"Cause he just can't!" Gray huffed crossing his arms.

"Well he likes you and Griggs you more than anyone else." The master said with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?!" Gray asked angrily.

"Cause he is sleeping at your feet right now." The master said and Gray looked down and sure enough there was Natsu asleep curled up at Gray's feet a slight smile on his face holding the scarf and grays pant leg like there were life rafts in the ocean.

"Oh come on!" Gray groaned and slammed his head on the bar table loudly and a small whimper was heard from the sleeping boy. And Gray felt a tight grip on his leg and looked down to see Natsu awake and clinging on to his leg fear written all over his face.

"Oh sorry Natsu didn't mean to scare you like that." Gray apologized a small kind smile crossing his face as he pet Natsu's hair softly. Natsu leaned into the kind touch as soon as it was given and whimpered when Gray took his hand away, but seemed alright enough when he fell asleep again and lessens his grip on grays leg.

"He really likes you." Mira said as she watched the two interact.

"Yeah he does. Wouldn't go near me at all when we first got him back but warmed right up to Gray like a safety line was through to him." Erza said eating a piece of cake slowly.

Lucy walked up and sat next to Gray. "Why does he like you so much I mean you guys fought so much before he got captured." Lucy said completly confused.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Gray said with a shrug and looked down at the sleeping dragon slayer.

"It may be because you two used to fight so much." The master said and got questioning looks from everyone.

"Let me explain. You two have a bond that goes deeper than any of us have with well anyone. Fire and ice immortal enemies trapped in hated for each other. But you two have surpassed that and become a brother kind of relationship. You guys care for eachother even if you don't see it. But Natsu dose always has and always will. It surpasses his previous training and allows him to trust you enough to go near you the most." The master explained taking another drink.

"I am leaving I can't deal with this." Gray said and stool up only to hear a whimper. He looked down to see Natsu trying to follow him even though he wouldn't leave the shelter if the over hanging bar.

"See he wants to go with you." The master said trying to hide his smirk.

"I thought you wanted him at the infirmary." Gray said hoping that it would save him a few more days, but he was wrong.

"I have changed my mind. He will stay with you. You will care for him, bring him on missions, and bring him here. No buts think of it as a mission that will take a while." The master said with a shrug.

"How long?" Gray asked eyeing the tiny man cautiously.

"Normally I would say almost 5 years since that was as long as his training was happening it would take that same amount to combat it. But in this case may be 2 years and 3 months. Most of the time it will be trying to regain his magic since he seems to have it but can't use it like he's been taught it was something that could kill him." The master said another shrug.

"Fine." Gray ground. "Come on Natsu." Gray waved the boy over who seemed to materialize by his side on all fours.

"Stand up." Gray said and lifted the boy up on shaky legs like he hadn't used them in a while. Gray moved his hand and slightly turned Natsu in the process.

"Holy shit!" Gray cried out horrified at what he had found.

"What is it gray?" Erza asked.

"It's gone! It's completely gone!" Gray said stepping back releasing Natsu who went back on all fours.

"What's gone gray?" Lucy asked.

"His mark! His guild mark is completely gone!" Gray shrieked and took another step back.

LUNA: I AM SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR PROBLEMS I COULDN'T GET GRAMMAR FIXED ON MY IPAD. YES THAT IS RIGHT THE LUNAWOLF COMP IS IMPROVING!

NATSU: YES WE HAVE UPGRADED. OR IS IT BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER REFUSED TO GIVE UP HIS VIDEO GAMES AND BLUE EXORCIST SO HE GAVE YOU THE IPAD.

LUNA: EHMMM YES WELL WE ARE NOT GOING TO GO THERE RIGHT NOW.

NATSU: EXACTLY


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean it's gone? How is it gone?! Natsu would never let anyone touch it!" Erza said coming over to examine Natsu's right shoulder where he had his guild mark but it was now burned away with very little damage done to Natsu considering his magic but burning it away was the only way to get rid of it.

"They did not only strip him of himself his magic and Igneel they stripped him of us! We can't give him power!" Gray said angrily knowing that the tattoo of a fairy tail Mage helps share power the power of family and without that Natsu is just another punk ass kid who can't pull his own weight! He is literally nothing anymore or at least thats the way he would look at it.

"We can't put it back on him yet. Not until he can talk again at least." The master said as he examined Natsu's arm carefully receiving whimpers and scared eyes from the boy.

"Why not?!" Gray demanded.

"Because he needs to know! We can't force anything on him yet! He had just gotten out of that terrible life! We can only tea him to be him again that's all." Makarov shouted at Gray and Natsu shrieked darting behind Gray in fear.

"Fine. But Natsu would want the mark back no matter what you say." Gray said calmer and left Natsu right next to him not even a inch away from the ice Mage who had to pick the other up again and make him walk on two legs instead of four once more.

It took a lot longer to get to grays apartment than usual since Natsu got scared at any loud noise or stopped to try and make Gray look at something that Natsu must not have seen in a long time.

He still didn't speak but the fact that he tried to communicate with Gray gave him hope that the annoying flame Brian will once again speak to him.

When they got to the apartment Natsu was cautious to enter the home. Not sure where he would be save from his new master.

"Come on Natsu you can sleep in my guest room. There's a separate heating system I had installed for guests well if I ever had any that is." Gray said not really caring but Natsu whimpered and rubbed his head against Gray's leg. He had once again gone on all fours.

Gray wasn't even going to try in his apartment or at the guildhall less explaining that way.

"Come on Natsu let's get you some food. Going from eating everything to almost nothing is not good for you. Especially for you." Gray said and lead Natsu to his kitchen and started making a thick stew since Gray had not gone shopping in a while he just throw every thing in a pot and cooked it all of.

Natsu watched the pot intently and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but closed it again and looked away ashamed. Gray saw his inner conflict.

"You can have some. In fact you can have most of it you always eat more than me anyway. And you will speak again it's like imprinted into your DNA to annoy the crap out of every one." Gray said and went to sit down on the couch laying down on it taking up the whole thing he rested his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

Gray heard shuffling behind the couch and he sat up looking behind it to find Natsu curled up against the back of the couch his scarf acting as a safety blanket as he laid there like a beaten dog scared of everything. Gray watched as he flinched at the tiniest noises that came from outside or when the clock ticked. He saw that Natsu watched everything and moved farther back into the couch so he had something hard against his back as a protection mechanism.

Gray was about to get up to check on the stew when Natsu's shirt moved and Gray saw scars covering his back. Whip marks and stab wounds. Scars for things that normally Natsu wouldn't have but showed that he was tied down and not allowed to defend himself from anything whatsoever.

Gray got up with a sigh and went to check on the stew only to have Natsu follow him and wait at his feet like a hungry puppy. The only thing that Natsu reminded Gray of was a dog a beaten dog afraid of everything and showed little to no recognition to some good things like a nice complement or a pat on the head. Although food seemed to be one of the only things that Natsu actually showed a little of him old self with.

He sat at Gray's feet and waited patiently while Gray took out bowls and served the bowls with large portions of the beef stew. Gray brought the bowls to the table in the kitchen and set them down at the two chairs.

Natsu followed Gray but kept looking at the door than at the other bowl like he was waiting for someone else to come in and eat it. He had a strange confused look that crossed his face when he looked at Gray who sat down at one of the chairs.

"Alright Natsu go ahead eat up theres more so eat your fill." Gray said unaware of the inner conflict Natsu was having about the bowl of food on the table. Finally Natsu decided that it would be best if he just laid at his Master's feet and stop questioning him so much. This man did pay for him any way.

Gray felt something laying at his feet a strange heat going over his legs and he looked down to see Natsu laying there his head resting on his crossed hands.

"No Natsu that other bowl of food is for you." Gray said and pushed out his chair to reach under the table and pull Natsu out who whimpered slightly. Gray picked Natsu up and then placed him on the other chair and set the bowl in front of the pinkette who started at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Go on eat it. Its yours." Gray sitting back down and started eating his. He heard shuffling and looked up to see that both Natsu and the bowl had disappeared and then heard the clinking of a spoon hitting the bowl coming from behind him.

Gray turned and saw Natsu sitting next to the stove an empty bowl next to him as he licked the last bit from a spot on his hand. Gray just stared at him, he knew Natsu ate fast but this was a little ridiculous to say the least.

"Want some more?" Gray asked and got up to go to the stove. Natsu nodded with his normal toothy grin but it quickly turned to fear and shook his head no.

Gray laughed at this and picked up the bowl filling it up again setting it down in front of natsu he stood up and got some bread and was about to give it to Natsu when he saw the bowl was once again empty.

"You are ridiculous! Here I am just going to give you the rest!" Gray said with a laugh and put the pot of stew on the floor in front of Natsu who got the biggest grin Gray had seen in a long time on anyone's face it made him smile even more.

After eating Natsu crawled next to the back of the couch and laid there again and fell asleep a huge grin on his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gray asked himself shaking his head he walked over to the sleeping boy and carefully picked him up and for the first time was glad Natsu was a heavy sleeper. Gray brought the boy into the spare bedroom and placed him on the bed covering him with the blankets then turned on the heat system and left before it got to hot for the ice mage.

Gray then went back to the kitchen and cleaned the pot that Natsu basically licked clean along with the bowls and boards and other things he had used to cook the meal.

He looked at the time to see it was 9:30 at night and decided to go to sleep since Natsu was going to need help in the morning.

He turned off all the lights and went to his room stripping into his boxers he got in bed and turned that light off and promptly fell asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu POV

I awoke the next morning in a small room blankets covering my body heat on and I was hungry. I mean I Am always hungry masters don't give me a lot of food but with this master I got a lot of food and an not as hungry as other mornings.

I smile to my self and look at an alarm clock to see it was past noon.

_Oh no master is going to punish me so hard! _ I think to myself and push the blankets off and dash out if the room. Not noticing I left my scarf behind.

I go to my spot behind the couch and curl up like I was taught by three different masters in the past. I hear someone coming and look up to see this master walking out of his room yawning and stretching.

"Good morning Natsu." He said and came up to me patting my hair. He went back to the magic food place and started to make somthing.

I watch him and try to figure out what this Natsu name is. Pictures flash in my head no pain this time. I see master with the scary red lady laughing a blue cat and blonde girl were with them and a pink haired boy with a scarf like mine laughing along with them.

I get up and crawl over to where master is and find he is having trouble with a fire for the stove.

"Damn it! Now your magic would really be helpful right now. Oh well." He mumbles and picks up matches.

I back away from this new thing. He lights it and flashbacks occur.

A man holding fire torturing me with it. I don't burn it doesn't leave any marks. He is scaring me though. He burns my scarf and pretends to set it on fire. Pain coursing through my body as whips hit my back and chest. Knifes digging into my shoulders. The men laughing at my blood and pain.

I shrieked and ran for the couch again this time going under it. It was high off the ground so I could make it under without any problem.

"Natsu?! What's wrong?!" Master asked after putting out the fire and runs to the couch crouching down to look under to me.

I whimper and shake my head remembering all the beatings I got from talking the first year.

"Come on out. I won't hurt you. Come on." Master says kindly offering a hand to pull me out.

I look at the ground and then back at him seeing trust in his eyes and smelling his familiar scent even though this was the first time I met him I trusted him and took his hand.

He pulled me out from under the couch and pulled me tightly to his chest shoving his face into my hair.

"I will always protect you. Cause When you're better you'll be protecting me." He mumbles into my hair giving a small chuckle and I looked up to him confused.

"You always protect your family and I am part of it. Though it may not seem like it but you had a mark like this one." Master pointed to a mark on his chest and I looked at it carefully. More flashes.

_"Natsu! Go to fairy tail! They will help you!" A large dragon said to me._

_"Alright Igneel. You will come and get me right?" I ask him as he walks away._

_"I will see what happens." Igneel said letting out a sign and flew off leaving me behind._

_The next day I was found by the master if fairy tail and given the tattoo of the guild._

_Then my training kicks in and the 18th master burns it away. My family my memories my magic all connection to fairy tail gone._

I look at the tattoo even more carefully that was carved into masters chest. Than look up to him and open my mouth. And for the first time I can speak.

"F-f-fa-far-fari-fairy t-ta-tail." I say meekly but shrink down when he just stares at me.

"Natsu... You spoke!" He almost yells.

I shrink down even farther since the last time I spoke I was torched with fire and pain.

"S-so-" I tried to say sorry but was cut off by a big hug and a laughing master.

"You're going to come back to us. Let's go to the guild and get some food." He said moving back and picked me up dragging me out of the apartment all the way to the guild hall he tried to get me to speak again.

"All right don't speak now do it in front of everyone that sounds better." He said like it was a really big thing right now. He was starting to freak me out a little.

When we got to the building from yesterday master through open the doors with such force they slammed against the walls they were hinged to. This turned everyone quiet and they faced us with questioning looks.

I did not like the feeling of everyone staring at me so i hid behind master but was dragged out and to the bar where master placed me on a chair only to have the old man from yesterday in front of me.

"He spoke! Two words this morning!" Master said panting with a large smile on his face.

"Really what did he say?" The old man asked looking at me and I tried to get to the ground but masters iron grip prevented me from doing so.

"Fairy tail." Master said with a very proud face on.

"What were you doing to lead up to this?" The old man asked as people gathered around us.

"I was making coffee this morning and the stove didn't spark so I used matches he darted for the couch and was under it when I had to get him out and stuff. When I got him out I shouted him my mark and told him his was missing he went through some flash backs and bam! He spoke!" Master said excitedly I was not sure what to do. I had been taught by three masters not to speak and by all twenty to fear fire. The hell am I supposed to do with this way of life?!

"Wait he ran from fire?" The old man asked cautiously.

"I don't know I said it would be nice for him to have his magic back and he just stared at me so I got out matches and he backed away I thought he just got nervous is all." Master said with a shrug.

"Natsu is not afraid of fire." The red haired women said and a murmur went through the crowd.

"Erza he could have been tortured into hating and even fearing fire. But maybe...gray take Natsu to the infirmary wait for the signal leave and come back down don't let him follow you." The old man said and master nodded and dragged me to a white room with 12 beds curtains separating each.

"Alright Natsu I will have to leave but you have to stay here understand me?" Master said as he sat me down in a bed.

"Y-y-e-s." I say meekly and master nods with a smile.

There was a large boom that came from downstairs and master left leaving me all alone in this place. I went under the bed feeling better with the walls bed and floor around me giving any one only two entry points to get at me as I watched the door.

Normal POV

Gray ran down the stairs to find that the boom was not and exploit on but gajeel banging an iron fist into the metal door.

"Gray we have a plan to get Natsu his fire back." The master said.

"Really?! What is it!" Gray asked hopefully.

"Laxus wasn't here when Natsu showed up but he arrived when you guys left. I just sent him to get sting and rogue. When they show up again the three and gajeel will pretend to attack the guild hall. Drawing Natsu out to go in his own basic training to protect fairy tail against any enemy." The master explained as a large lightning bolt hit the ground outside the guild.

"So we have to help you guys get the flame brain back?" A male voice as the doors open to revive the three dragon slayers lauxs rouge and sting.

"Yes." Laxus said gruffly and punched the bridge I his nose in annoyance.

"Why should we?" Sting asked literally in laxus face. Rouge pulled him away.

"Sting when someone asks for help especially if they're from fairy tail you don't question it or bug them it's not right." Rouge said darkly to his counterpart.

"Fine what ever." Sting shrugged. The dragon slayers really did have personalities that went great with their powers it was kind of reflective in grays opinion.

"What's the plan?" Laxus asked gruffly he wouldn't admit it but he had missed the flame brain and wanted things to get back to normal. Back to when Natsu wa challenging the S-class wizard to fights and setting the building on fire sometimes.

"All four of you are going to attack the building. Of course you're going to hold back but we are going to pretend some of us got caught in the crossfire and Natsu should come and save those caught in the crossfire. The time limit will be an hour if he doesn't react in that time span you stop and we have to think of something else." The master explained unaware that Asuka was climbing the stairs to see her big brother in the infirmary.

She entered the infirmary and looked back to make sure no one followed her. Than she entered the room and shut the door.

The little girl looked carefully for her big brother Natsu. She found him sleeping under a bed next to the wall.

"Big brother?" She asked carefully sitting down in front of the bed.

Natsu woke with a start to see the little girl sitting in front of him a hat in her head. Her braid to the side as she cocked her head in curiosity at him.

"W-wh-who?" Natsu asked and she giggled making Natsu blush with embarrassment.

"You. Your big brother Natsu dragneel fire dragon slayer! You and big brother gray fight all the time!" She said cutely at him with another small giggle.

Natsu liked this girl so he came out from under the bed and leaned against the bed watching the small girl.

"Y-you? Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" Natsu stuttered quietly.

"I am Asuka. You saved me once when Lucy was fighting remember?" She asked and scooted a bit closer to Natsu wanting to touch his soft hair like she used to.

"A-a l-li-little." He said meekly not looking at her but when he felt her hand fall in his hair he went into the hand that was kindly petting his hair.

"Your hair is as soft as I remember! Can you pick me up and put me on your shoulders? You used to do that all the time!" She asked hopefully she could get through to the dragon slayer when no one else could.

"I g-gu-guess s-so." He said and smiled at her standing up on wobbly legs he waited before he picked her up so he could steady himself. When he was good he reached down and placed her on his shoulders where she leaned into his hair and sniffed it breathing in the scent of fire and cinnamon.

Suddenly there was a huge crash sending both into the bed and into the wall behind it. Natsu wrapped himself protectively around the smaller girl wanting to protect the only one who didn't treat him like an object or a helpless little boy. Granted that's what he was but they didn't need to keep showing him that.

"A-ar-are y-yo-you o-ok?" He asked unfolding himself from the girl who smiled back at him and nodded.

Screams of help rang in the air as another explosion happened. Natsu was scared that someone was after him. When the door to the infirmary flew open he hid behind the little girl.

"Natsu! We are here for you!" A gruff sadistic male said. Natsu looked up to see a man with long black hair followed by two blonds and another dark haired male.

"Don't touch him! You were his friend! You are fairy tail members!" Asuka shouted at them but the taller blonde picked her up and sneered in her face.

"Be quiet." He said and she screamed.

Natsu was then grabbed by the hair by the long dark haired man and dragged to look him right in the face.

"Come with us and we will only ruff up the kid a little instead of killing her." He said with a smirk.

Something clicked in natsu's head. Visions of friendship and family laughter and joy loyalty and protection hit him like a ah of bricks.

"D-don't you dare touch her!" He screamed fire lacing his body as he punched the guy in the face.

"Oh thank god he's-" the blonde holding the girl said with a sigh only to be punched in the face as well. He released the girl mid fall and Natsu caught her mid air.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Good cause now I need to beat the crap out if these guys." Natsu said with a dangerous glint to his eye as he looked at the two other intruders whose faces had fallen.

Natsu pounded the second blonde into the wall still holding Asuka and set the other one through the doorway landing with a thud at the front doors of the guild. There was cheering when Natsu stepped out of the infirmary.

He found everyone ok and only a Little banged up. But he didn't care he jumped down the stairs to the other guy dragging the second blonde with his free hand and throw him into the other dark haired man.

He then placed Asuka carefully behind the bar and went back up stars shouting.

"Mess with me is one thing. Messing with little sister is a death sentence bub." Natsu shouted and walked back into the infirmary and grabbed the other two by their collars and dragged them down the stairs.

"When I kick your asses out of here tell your bosses that they can fuck off." Natsu shouted and kicked the guild doors open throwing the two guys out of the building and went back for the others.

"Now you two seem smarter! Next time you attack me think!" Natsu shouted throwing them out and setting the four on fire before walking away.

Natsu then went back for Asuka behind the bar.

"H-hey y-you o-o-ok n-no-now?" He asked stuttering again like he hadn't just gone on a murderous rampage.

"Yeah I am alright. Can I have a ride now?" Asuka asked with a large smile.

"Y-ye-yeah." Natsu said and picked her up carefully and placed her on his shoulders.

When he rose from behind the bar he found every one just staring at him. Master and the old man looked at each other than at Natsu opening their mouths but closing them again.

Natsu backed away but a pat on his head encouraged him to walk out from behind the safety of the bar. Natsu then walked up the stairs back to the infirmary and could feel there eyes piercing into his back.

"Natsu wait!" Gray called to Natsu but seemed to be ignored until Asuka spoke.

"Big brother that's you. Gray is calling you." Asuka said and Natsu stopped in his tracks.

"R-really? I-I h-ha-have a-a n-na-name? I-I th-thought h-he w-was j-ju-just s-say-saying t-th-that." Natsu said and turned around to walk back down the stars to stand in front of gray.

The guild doors slammed open to reveal four very pissed off dragon slayers.

"That's it I am going to kill him!" Sting shouted pushing through the crowd till he stood in front of Natsu who backed away fear in his face his hands up in self defense as he squeaked in fear.

"I am with sting on this one he went to far!" Rouge said backing up his non twin twin.

"I-I a-am s-so-sorry!" Natsu squealed setting Asuka down and getting on the floor covering his head in fear of beating like his previous masters did to him.

Sting looked as if he could set something on fire right at that moment. He got ready to kick Natsu in the gut when Asuka got in the way.

"Don't hurt big broth you big meanie!" She said protecting the sacred fire dragon slayer from the white dragon slayer.

"Sting she's the reason he freaked last time remember? I really don't wish that fate upon any one." Laxus warned placing his good hand on sting shoulder. His other arm was broken in three places along with four ribs and possibly half if one foot at least. He knew that when Natsu protected something he could kill if he needed to.

"Fine. But he went way overboard." Sting shoved Laxus' hand off his shoulder and shouldered his way out rouge right behind him only to be stopped by the master. Sting was about to protest but the master spoke first.

"He did not go overboard. Natsu has an instinct to protect things. Before he had been captured he would do anything for that little girl. Even lost a shooting contest for her when the loser had to do whatever the winner said. He cares about her I think if Gray and Asuka keep at it Natsu will be back to normal and you can go right back to fighting with him as much as you want. He is afraid of fire and is just starting to talk again. The fact that he went beserk and almost killed you four in a protection state tells me that he will be better soon. Give him a few weeks then come back for a rematch." The master said and sting huffed shoving passed the old man.

"Thank you. He wont show it but he's worried about Natsu. He looks up to Natsu and thinks that if the great salamander can't get through something like this than he will have no chance if it ever happened to him." Rouge explained with a small smile and then followed his twin out.

Makarov knew that everyone was concerned for the dragon slayer, but they all had to be strong for the weak boy. Right now they needed to hope for the best. Natsu has gone through way worse he has already showed signs of improving he's talking and even though he is eating as much as he used to its only with gray whereas at the guild he only eats a quarter of what he normally did even when gray gave him Mira's cooking.

It was a good sign though that he was now talking. Thanks to Asuka he was saying full sentences granted they were all stuttered sentences but most of the time they could understand him so they didn't really care as long as he talked.

Things were finally looking up for the dragon slayer and fairy tail. If this past 5 years didn't tear the guild apart it made it stronger and for the future the guild was ready for anything they had survived without the dragon slayer now nothing is impossible!


End file.
